Episode 1957 (5 June 2000)
Synopsis Robbie thinks Wellard is lonely and wants to keep him by his side in the café. Nina disappears to visit her sick father. Terry finds a cockroach in a bag of sugar, and is frantic! Irene tells him to send it back, but he got it "off the back of a lorry" so he can't. They desperately try to remember if anyone has bought any of the batch, and remember that Jim did. In the meantime, Terry clears the shelves and takes the bags home and empties them all out on the kitchen table. The mountain of sugar contains not a single cockroach. Irene asks him what he's going to do with it all, and he says that he'll bag it up again, he has to get some money back on it! Sandra is taking Joe out and will be late back, so Beppe lets her stay in Nina's room. She looks smug and pleased with herself, and is sure she's sneaking back into Beppe's life. Then Beppe cancels his date with Mel, and she guesses it's because of Sandra, and tells him to be sure it is what he wants. He tells Sandra he's changed his plans and will come with her and Joe after all. Dan overhears, and invites Mel out tonight. He tells Phil to make himself scarce at his flat because he has a hot date. Roy goes to tell Pat his decision, and she says at least he's being sensible, and he can move back in if he likes. He's thrilled, and Barry suggests that he keeps Pat sweet by buying her flowers and cooking her a meal, because that always works to make women forgive men. Pat is surprised and not at all impressed, and says he's trying too hard. They have the same old argument as always, Pat moaning about trust, Roy saying he did it for her. Pat tells Roy that he can't just buy her some flowers and think things will be back to how they were - and she makes him sleep on the sofa. Dan and Mel's date goes quite well, he "cooks" her a Chinese, by filling his wok out of take-away packets but as Dan tries it on, Mel tells him they should go out for a drink. Mel asks him to confide in her, saying this is the way to progress their relationship, and she makes him tell a secret. She goes first, saying that Peggy isn't really on holiday, she's having breast surgery. Dan then tells her that the reason he's in Phil's good books now is the car lot scam, and explains that he called the police then tipped Phil off to make himself look good. Mel is shocked and even in her happy drunken state she sees Dan's true colours and likes him a lot less. Credits Main cast *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Mike Reid as Frank *Steve McFadden as Phil *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Michael Greco as Beppe *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *John Bardon as Jim *June Brown as Dot *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Jake Kyprianou as Joe Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes